You Know How I Do
by Cariad2
Summary: At the age of twelve, Mimi Tachikawa moved to the states with her family and lost touch with her friends. Now, years later - she has a music career and is getting married. What happens when her old friends get involved? R&R!
1. Default Chapter

You Know How I Do  
  
author's notes: Mimi Tachikawa left her friends to move to the states when she was only twelve, and (as usual) the friends all slowly lost touch with her. Years later, she's got a music career and she's getting married - but the Digi-destined know nothing about it. What happen's when they find out and finally (after years apart) get in touch? Written in the style of a romantic comedy. Mimi/OC, Mimi/Yamato, Sora/Yamato, Sora/Tai, Kari/TK  
  
Prologue   
  
A young girl with honey-brown hair and wide ruby-brown eyes stood near a large window in an airport, surrounded by her best friends in the entire world. She was moving away from the only friends she'd ever known - going to an entirely different country, with her family. They were here to see her off and say their goodbyes.   
  
Rain pelted the window that stretched from the floor to the ceiling, but the plane that would carry Mimi Tachikawa to America was still clearly visible. It stood outside the window like a monster, one that intended to steal the twelve year-old girl away from her friend's, the digi-destined, and take her away never to be heard from again.  
  
"You'll write, won't you?" she asked them, her eyes wide and pleading. 'Please don't forget about me,' those eyes said. 'Please remember me.'  
  
"Of course!" The girl who said this had golden-blonde hair that was cut short and tomboyish, and wide blue eyes that were trying their best not to fill with tears. Sora had promised herself and the rest of her friends that she wouldn't cry when Mimi left, but that was a promise that looked like it wouldn't be kept.   
  
"Oh, Sora," Mimi whispered, digging in her purse (which hung from her shoulder) and pulling out a bit of tissue. She handed it to Sora, "Oh, don't cry."  
  
"I can't help it. You're my, well, Mimi - you're my best friend."   
  
Mimi smiled at Sora, nodding. "Yea, you're my best friend, too. And, just so we'll both always remember..." Mimi began to search through her purse again, before finally pulling out three long, silver chains. From all three of the chains, tiny silver bands hung. "Friendship necklaces!"   
  
Mimi handed Sora one of the chains. Sora studied the ring, which was engraved with three words (love, sincerity, and light). The words stretched all the way around the band, lovesinceritylight never-ending.   
  
"One's for me," Mimi explained, "and one is for Sora. And the other is for Kari."  
  
Kari, who's dark hair was styled in the same tomboyish way as Sora's and who also possessed the same chocolate brown eyes as her elder brother, stepped toward Mimi, a tiny smile on her face. "Thanks Mimi," she said, taking the third chain and giving a little sniffle. Like Sora, Kari was having a hard time trying not to cry.   
  
"Think nothing of it, kiddo," Mimi giggled, before pulling her powder pink cowboy hat off her head and placing it on Kari's. "You can keep that, too. To remember me by."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yep, really." Mimi gave the younger girl a grin and then turned to look at the rest of her friends. "Where's Mr.TK?"   
  
Yamato Ishida was not standing with the rest of the friends, but was sitting a bit away from them in one of the chairs the airport offered to travelers, holding his silver harmonica in his lap. TK was his younger brother.   
  
The boy appeared, moving to stand beside Kari.   
  
Mimi smiled at him. "You better take good care of Kari, mister. Make sure she doesn't get hurt and all of that."   
  
This statement caused TK's face to turn to a bright red, but he also smiled. Underneath the pink cowboy hat, Kari blushed.   
  
Matt watched this exchange, but broke away when Mimi looked up toward him - making brief eye contact.   
  
Mimi turned to look at Koushiro and smiled, before digging in her purse. She pulled out a tiny, golden puzzle piece. "For you, Izzy." He looked first at the puzzle piece, then back at Mimi - face slowly turning white. The rest of the friends didn't quite understand this exchange between Izzy and Mimi, but the two of them sure seemed to understand. Mimi gave Izzy a little wink.  
  
Next she turned to Jou, who was standing nearby - his face turning red. He thrust a red, paper heart with the word LOVE spelled out in huge, white, block letters into Mimi's hand. "MimiIreallywishyoucouldstayitwassogoodknowingyouI'llwriteyoueverdayIpromise," Jou said all of this really fast. Then he paused, before adding, "I really like you, Mimi." Then, he turned on his heel and ran away from the group.   
  
Mimi seemed oddly touched. After several seconds, her eyes moved to Tai. "Tai."  
  
"Mimi."  
  
There was a bit of awkward silence, before she threw her arms around his neck. "I'm going to miss you, Tai. Really."  
  
Taichi seemed stunned, but after a moment - returned the hug. "I'll...miss you, too."  
  
She pulled away and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.   
  
"C'mon, you guys," Tai said. "Let's get going."  
  
"G'bye Mimi!"  
  
"We'll write you. Lots!"  
  
"And e-mail, too."  
  
"Bye, you guys!" she cried, waving. For awhile, she watched them walk away and then turned to where Yamato was still sitting. She tilted her head to the side, "Not going with them?"  
  
He looked down at the harmonica in his lap for a second, before wrapping his hand around it and standing up. He moved toward her, quickly. "Mimi, I want you to have this."   
  
"Your harmonica? No, Matt - I can't take this."   
  
"No, I want you to have it," he thrust it toward her, much like Jou had done with the paper heart. "So you'll always remember me."  
  
"Mimi?! Mimi, the plane is leaving soon!"  
  
She took it from him, slowly, and put it into her purse. As soon as the harmonica was put away, she turned her ruby eyes to his dark blue ones and began to pull off her gloves. "To remember me by," she whispered, taking his hands in her own and leaning up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, much like she had done to Tai. But her aim was slightly off, and instead the kiss landed just a bit away from Matt's lips.   
  
As soon as she realized what she'd done, she blushed and pulled away. She was turning toward her parent's voice, when he placed his hand on her waist and turned her back around. He pushed his lips onto hers, and kissed her so hard that their teeth clicked.   
  
It was his first kiss.  
  
Hers, too.   
  
"Mimi! You're going to miss the plane!"  
  
She pulled away. "Matt, I . . . "  
  
"MIMI!"  
  
"I have to go . . . " she said, quickly, and turned to run away from him . . .   
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author's notes: I'd really appreciate it if you'd read & review, just to tell me if you like this or not. I'm posting this as a work in progress, so we'll see how it all goes. 


	2. I Remember You

Author's Notes - Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter, I thank you all so much. The song used in this chapter that Yamato writes is titled `I Remember You' and it's by The Ataris. It's also the title of the chapter.   
  
Yamato Ishida woke from a dream of a brown-eyed girl, next to his girlfriend, Sora Takenouchi, and with the sounds of rain pelting on his window. He was in his apartment, safe in his bed, beside the woman he loved. So why the constant dreams of that brown-eyed girl who'd left him standing in an airport at twelve, right after his first kiss?   
  
Matt turned over on his side and reached with one hand for the pen and tiny notebook that he kept by his bed, should inspiration for a song strike at night. He had to write down everything he was feeling:   
  
I Remember You  
  
Woke up to the sound of pouring rain  
  
The wind would whisper and I'd think of you  
  
And all the tears you cried, that called my name  
  
And when you needed me I came through  
  
I paint a picture of the days gone by  
  
When love went blind and you would make me see  
  
I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes  
  
So that I knew you were there for me  
  
Time after time you were there for me  
  
Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
  
Love letters in the sand - I remember you  
  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
  
I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you  
  
We spent the summer with the top rolled down  
  
Wished ever after would be like this  
  
You said I love you babe, without a sound  
  
I said I'd give my life for just one kiss  
  
I'd live for your smile and die for your kiss  
  
Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
  
Love letters in the sand - I remember you  
  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
  
I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you  
  
We've had our share of hard times  
  
But that's the price we paid  
  
And through it all we kept the promise that we made  
  
I swear you'll never be lonely  
  
Woke up to the sound of pouring rain  
  
Washed away a dream of you  
  
But nothing else could ever take you away  
  
'Cause you'll always be my dream come true  
  
Oh my darling, I love you  
  
Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
  
Love letters in the sand - I remember you  
  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
  
I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you.  
  
He read over his work, liking it. No, loving it. It was good. It was very good. He snapped the tiny book shut, and, just as he was doing this, Sora woke. She pushed herself up to sitting and wrapped her arms around him from behind, smiling.  
  
"You wrote something?" she asked.   
  
"Uh, yea."   
  
"Can I see it?" she whispered, leaning to place a kiss on his jaw.  
  
He wanted to show it to her, really. But he couldn't. He couldn't face knowing that he hadn't written that poem for Sora, but for a brown-eyed girl in his past. "Nah," he said, placing the book back on his night stand and turning around to look at Sora.  
  
"So private," she mused, giving him a slight pout.   
  
He kissed her.   
  
"Mmm," she murmured. "Let me go make some coffee, kay?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
He watched her move across the room, her nightgown, which was purple and made of a satin-y fabric, barely clinging to her small body, as she moved toward the kitchen.   
  
The sounds of her making coffee and the pelting of the rain drove Yamato slowly, but smoothly, back into sleep, which was (at least, this time) dreamless.  
  
***  
  
Matt woke several hours later, to sunshine coming in rays through his window. He pushed himself off the bed and made his way into the kitchen/livingroom. Sora had left breakfast out for him - but the coffee had long gone cold and he wasn't even about to touch that toast that had been sitting out for a few hours.   
  
He sighed, running his hands through goldenrod hair, before moving to the refrigerator. Sora had left a note for him, stuck to the fridge with tiny, ladybug-shaped magnets. The note read:  
  
You fell asleep before I could get the coffee to you, you were sleeping so peacefully and I didn't want to wake you. The song you wrote was beautiful, I couldn't resist reading it. I left breakfast out for you, don't forget to get the mail off the doorstep. I won't be coming home for lunch, but you can call at 1:30.  
  
Luv,   
  
Sora  
  
So much for breakfast. And so much for hiding any thing he ever wrote from Sora. 'At least she didn't seem mad about it,' he thought, as he moved to get the mail. He opened the door and scooped up the stack of envelopes and magazines.  
  
"Bill...bill...catalog...letter from Sora's mom...bi - "  
  
His voice trailed off as he came to a magazine with a headline that read, 'MIMI TACHIKAWA, POP PRINCESS, ANNOUNCES ENGAGEMENT'. The brunette on the cover was nothing less than beautiful, her ruby brown eyes sparkling, her chin balanced on one perfect hand which held, on it's ring finger, one perfect diamond.  
  
Mimi.  
  
He felt dizzy. He felt slightly sick. His head buzzed. He reached for the phone and dialed the first number that came into his head.  
  
***  
  
Hikari Kamiya (soon to be Kari Takashi) reached out to pick up the phone, still lying in bed. "'Lo?" she asked, and then sat up abruptly when she heard the voice on the other end. "Matt?!"  
  
Beside her, Takeru also awoke, sitting up and looking at her with eyes that matched his brother's, Yamato. "Something wrong with Matt?"  
  
Kari shook her head, placing a finger to her lips as she pushed herself out of bed and went to the rocking chair where she'd hung her robe the night before. She slipped it around herself, knotting it once.  
  
"Matt, you're crazy."  
  
TK was following her around the room with his eyes, watching her run her hands through long, chocolate brown hair. He watched her push her feet into slippers and pad out of the room. He followed her down the hallway and watched her open the door of the apartment. "Matt, listen - let me look."  
  
She bent to pick up the mail and shut the door behind her as she carried it inside, shuffling through the envelopes. Finally, she came to the magazine with the brunette on the cover. "Oh...God..." Her legs seemed to give out from under her, and she folded herself into the chair.  
  
Takeru watched, alarmed, before moving toward her and pulling the phone away from his fiance.   
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Takeru... It's Mimi..."  
  
"...what?!"   
  
***  
  
Mimi Tachikawa, age 22, famous singer and actress, sat alone on the balcony of the mansion-like home she shared with Jonathan Adler. As opposed to lounging under a beach umbrella or sitting on any of the offered patio chairs, Mimi was sitting on the very edge of the balcony. Her legs were dangling between the white bars - lazily swinging back and forth - as she licked at a cherry popsicle, unaware that the popsicle was melting and beginning to leave tiny red dots all over her white shorts.   
  
She swung her legs, honey-brown hair caught and blown by the wind. The door that led out onto the balcony was opened, revealing a bit of her bedroom. It was cool inside, perfectly air-conditioned - but Mimi wasn't prepared to go inside quite yet.  
  
Outside, three young women walked towards the mansion and Mimi Tachikawa, in a manner that could be described as nothing less then purposeful. They had business with Mimi, after all. They were her friends and were there to discuss wedding plans with her.   
  
Mimi was planning to marry her manager, Jonathan Adler. Jonathan's uncle, a man by the name of Bradley, had discovered Mimi when she was only 14 years old and had, at once, ushered her into the Adler offices to sign a singing contract. From there, Mimi had been introduced to a (then 24 year old) Jonathan Adler, who had been delighted by her obvious singing and acting talent. With the Adler Agency's help, Mimi recorded her first album, 'Mimi, and quickly became one of America's favorite sweethearts - adored and idolized by girls all around the country. Jonathan and Mimi's relationship began when Mimi was only seventeen, and was announced with the release of her second album, 'Soda Pop'. Now, five years later, (after a short break from the scene), Mimi was gearing up for production to begin on her third album, a brand new movie, and, finally, her wedding.   
  
The three women all arrived at different times. They exchanged no words, only smiles as they filed out onto the balcony, to surround their friend who was still rather preoccupied with the popsicle. One of the woman, who had golden blonde hair and was appropriately named Sunny, mimicked her friend by also pushing her legs through the bars of the balcony.   
  
"Hey Mimi!" she said, brightly.  
  
Mimi only gave her friend a slight glance, out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Mimi-dahlin," Courtney, redheaded and southern, drawled, "you're dripping."  
  
Mimi said nothing.   
  
  
  
The last of the three women to speak was Mia, a short, dark-haired woman, who proclaimed with slight fascination, "Hey! You have the new TV Guide."   
  
Mimi turned only then to look at her friend, smiling, "...yea."  
  
"Mimi, something wrong?"   
  
Mimi studied her popsicle for a second. "No, just thinking..."  
  
The three women exchanged glances over Mimi's head.   
  
"'Bout what?" Sunny asked, raising a blonde eyebrow.   
  
"Old times," Mimi half-whispered, reaching down to clutch at the only piece of jewelry she wore constantly - a ring that hung from a silver chain around her neck. "I...can't talk about it." With that she folded her legs back up onto the balcony and stood, walking into the house.   
  
Immediately, Court followed. "Mimi, you know you can always talk to us. Always. About anything." Court took a deep breath, "Are you having problems with Jonathan again?"  
  
Mimi looked away from Court's probing green eyes. "Maybe," she said, biting her lip. "But it's okay. It's okay, because he loves me."  
  
Sunny, Mia, and Courtney (once again) all exchanged glances. They'd all met Mimi on the set of her first music video, in which they had been dancers. They had been employed for work in videos by the Adler Agency, and sometimes called Jonathan 'the slave driver' because he worked his performers so hard. They all three knew that Jonathan was also known to raise his voice when he wasn't satisfied, and sometimes even used his fists on their friend - leaving sweet, kind, gentle Mimi with bruises, in a business where bruises were not allowed.   
  
Sunny also removed herself from the balcony and went to stand beside Mimi, her light blue eyes blaring into Mimi's ruby brown ones. "Did he hit you this time, Mimi? Tell the truth."   
  
"No," Mimi said firmly, looking Sunny straight in the eye, as she did it. Desperate for a subject change, she turned to look at Mia, the only one who regularly wore a watch. "What time is it?"   
  
Mia checked the watch, "3:23."  
  
"C'mon, we've gotta be to the bridal shoppe at 4:00," Mimi said, leading them out of her room and through the mansion, not even bothering to change out of the popsicle juice spotted shorts.   
  
The four of the girls piled into Sunny's car, a cute and classic little red number. Sunny drove, Mimi took shotgun. Behind Sunny, Court settled herself with her feet curled underneath her and Mia kicked her legs up into the back of Mimi's seat.  
  
"Flaps down?" Sunny said, pulling a pair of sunglasses, seemingly, out of nowhere.  
  
"Flaps down," the three other women replied, putting on their own sunglasses.  
  
"Runway clear?"  
  
"Clear as crystal," Mimi said, tipping Sunny a wink.   
  
After a mile, things relaxed and there was no more mention of Jonathan and Mimi's relationship problems. Up to that point, Mimi had been tense and had been sitting bolt upright next to Sunny, but as the friends talked and giggled, Mimi's problems seemed to melt away.   
  
She wasn't aware at all that she had been found out.   
  
Author's Note - Hope you guys all enjoyed that! Please read and review this! 


End file.
